Just Friends
by ND17
Summary: New ending, at least first part of new ending. Better i think. Updated 7/24/08!
1. Chapter 1

**Just Friends**

Disclaimer: Yup, don't own the O.C. Don't sue me please, poor college student here.

Summery: Alex went to Harbor with everyone else. This is totally A/U. You'll be able to see where I made the changes. Alright then….lets start already.

Hey, I'm Alex Kelly. Currently I'm attending UC Berkeley and I'm in a lot of trouble. Ok, maybe that's an exaggeration but I definitely have a problem. Her name? Marissa Cooper. The problem? She is torturing the shit outta me!

Alright, I'll take you back to my high school graduation.

It was the day of my graduation from Harbor High. Summer, whom I had become close to walked up to me and began talking very quickly with a lot of hand gestures.

"Can you believe we finally graduated?" She asked.

"I know it's insane that we're finally getting out of here."

"Where are you going again?" Bewilderment crossed her features.

"UC Berkeley. You?"

"Oh, Sacramento State. But, Marissa's also going to UC Berkeley. She got an off campus apartment."

Ok, to be fair to you, that's not really the moment my problems began. Let's go back to Jr. Year.

So, there I am, sitting in English on the first day of Jr. Year. In walks in my good friend Seth, he plops down next to me. Right after him come a group I'm pretty well acquainted with. Anna, Johnny, Theresa and Lindsey all come in together. Guess who else? Yup, Marissa freakin' Cooper. At this time, I don't really know a lot about her except that she was on-and-off with Johnny.

The first two months pass and I have maybe said two sentences to Ms. Cooper, then Mrs. Walker gets a brilliant idea! Yes, she decides to change the seating arrangements, one guess who I sit behind.

So by sitting behind her it was a guarantee that I would have to talk to her. Had I fully come to comprehend what would come from speaking to her, I would have glued my mouth shut. Unfortunately I didn't.

The entire school knew I was a lesbian so it wasn't a fact that I tried to hide, she had no problem with it.

At one point in the school year, she even gave me her profound thoughts on homosexuality.

"I think everyone's bi-sexual, I don't have a problem with it."

Some time during the school year she gave me her screen name and yes, our friendship now went beyond just English class.

During our internet chats we would talk about all sorts of things, from the day, to our past relationships.

One day we even engaged in a contest to see who could out gross each other out with our fantasies. Hers always involved boys which would disgust me no matter what. I beat her though with a fantasy that might make even you guys blush but I'll just skip over that.

One day, I can't remember the exact date though, I was getting ready to leave with Seth and Ryan.

I signed on and saw that she was online, instantly I received a message from her.

**Coop22-** Hey, how r you?

**Blondie04-** Good, you?

**Coop22-** I've been better.

**Blondie04-**What's wrong?

**Coop22-** IDK, I'm in trouble.

**Blondie04-**You can tell me anything. It's ok

**Coop22-** I'm pregnant

…

**Coop22-** Lex?

**Blondie04-** I'm here.

**Coop22-** I don't know what to do.

**Blondie04-** It's going to be ok, I promise.

**Cooper22-** I'm not gonna keep it.

**Blondie04-**Oh,

**Cooper22-** It's just, I'm too young, and Luke wants me to get rid of it…

**Blonei04**-You don't have to explain, I'm not gonna judge you.

_Beep, Beep_

**Blondie04-**I gotta go, sorry.

**Coop22-** Don't worry, I gotta go tell Sum anyway. Thx

**Blondie04- **No problem.

_**Cooper22 has signed off. **_

Ok, so that was a bad day, but the worst part? For whatever reason, after that conversation our internet conversations stopped. The school year was over so I didn't get to see her very often except for random bumps into each other.

So, 3 months passed by and August came. We had one class together but since the teacher was a dick we rarely got to speak to each other.

4 more months passed and it was December. I was walking to my 4th period class that I had with Marissa. From behind me I heard a strangled voice call my name.

"Lex,"

I turned around and saw Marissa walking toward me.

"Hey, what's wrong with your voice?" I questioned.

'I'm sick," she had her pouty lip on.

"Oh, that sucks"

"Yeah, I'm leaving right now."

With a wave she was gone, and that was the last time I saw her in school. After about a week I was informed by Summer that she had gone on home school. So, the entire school year passed and I never saw Marissa Cooper until graduation where she pretty much ignored me.

My crush had almost dissipated until I started college. Now, you're all caught up with me, but the journey has just begun. **_  
_**


	2. Moving In

It's the night before I leave for Berkeley, I won't lie, I'm nervous as hell and I can't sit still. I'm currently outside walking my brother's dog shadow, I reach into my pocket and pull out my cell phone. My fingers find the name I'm looking for and I hit the green send button. Four ringers later I'm connected and her voice comes over my end.

"Hey, what's goin on?"

"Nothing, I'm leaving for Berkeley tomorrow."

"Really, it's gonna be good to see you."

"Why would you see me Sum?" I ask as I pace back and forth in my backyard.

"I didn't tell you? I'm not going to Sacramento, my papers got screwed up and now I'm gonna go to a community college in San Francisco and I'm living with Marissa." She managed to get that all out in one breath.

"Oh, well we should get together some time then."

"Yeah, for sure. Call me tomorrow and we'll hang out. I work 'toil 6 but after that I'm ok."

"Alright, I'll call you when I get settled."

"K bye."

I hit the red end button and my phone read call ended. I headed back into my house to finish packing and try to get some sleep.

The next morning came and surprisingly I had a restful night. My parents drove me to the airport and said their goodbyes, we were never too close so it was short and to the point, dad did choke up though.

On the plane I had time to think about the things that had changed, I was going away to college, Ryan had moved to Texas with his mother and I was going to be in Marissa Cooper's home. I barely had time to contemplate starting a real friendship with Marissa when the plane landed. In a daze I got off the plane and into the taxi.

When I arrived at Berkeley people were going insane. People were lined up to receive their keys, parents were frantic to unload all of their children's possessions. At that point I was relieved that my parents and I had made the drive up here weeks earlier in order to get me settled. I grabbed my one suitcase and quickly walked to my building and up to my room. As I was unpacking my first, I had two, roommate entered. Melody was slightly taller than me and was a red head. I knew that her and my other roommate were from near here and were also good friends. Small talk soon ensued and time went by quite slowly. After about a half hour my other roommate came, Jennifer was a blonde who was shorter than me. Jen was more outgoing and crazy than Melody but they both reminded me of friends from back home.

After about 3 hours there I was more or less unpacked and ready to do something. I quickly realized that my roommates had their own friends and unlike most people who were new to the area we would not become instant best friends. Once again I found myself making a phone call to Summer. After 4 rings she picked up the phone.

"Hey, how's it goin?"

"Good, I'm bored though."

"Why don't I pick you up."

"It sounds good. I have a meeting at 10 can you get me back by then."

"Maybe, I might kidnap you all night."

"Yeah, ok."

I gave her directions to my dorm room and got ready to go out. She called when she was on my street and I began to walk out to meet her. Once I got in the car she squealed in excitement as girls do gave me a hug and began to drive. We arrived at their apartment complex and walked up the stairs into their apartment. Marissa wasn't home from work yet so me and Summer began to catch up. About an hour after we arrived a friend of hers Chris got their, he even came baring Banana Cream Pie.

I was comfortable enough with them to inform them of the predicament I was in; I informed them that I was scared of telling my roommates I was gay.

It was 9:30 when Summer started to make me food.

"Sum, I have a hall meeting tonight in half an hour."

"I have a feeling you wont get back in time." Said a laughing Chris.

After this left his mouth I heard the doorknob turn. Soon in walked in Marissa she saw me then gave me a hug that I would learn to love and hate.

"Summer's cooking?" She asked.

"Something wrong with that?"

"No, I just thought Lex would want to see tomorrow."

"I'm not that bad!"

"Should I be scared?" I was not eying the food on my plate.

"I don't know, just take a bite." I could tell Marissa was trying to hold back her laughter.

After the laughter subsided and I choked on my food I could tell that I wasn't gonna go back to UCB anytime soon. I finally finished my rubber taco and we sat down to watch Friends which Summer had on DVD.

I eventually said my goodbyes to Marissa and Summer and Chris drove me home. When we arrived at UCB they came into the dorm to meet my roommates and see my home. To my amusement I got Chris to tell my roommates I was gay and they took it well. We made plans to meet up again and Summer made me promise to call her next time I was hungry. I knew that if I kept hanging around Marissa I would not be able to hold off on having impure thoughts about her. I tossed and turned that night hoping I could survive college.

AU- Thx for all the comments PLEASE keep it up, this was just an intro on how they started hanging out so much cuz trust me they will be spending A LOT of time together. Since this is based on my life I cant really show things from Marissa's point of view since I only have Alex's point of view but trust me you'll be just as confused by Marissa's intentions as Alex and I are.


	3. Mc Donalds

The next couple of days flew by pretty quickly and I found myself finally making a few friends. When Wednesday night came I found that I was hungry and had no food. I remembered that Summer had repeatedly told me that if I ever needed anything to just call her, I didn't want to bother her but I was really tired. I took out my phone dialed and waited for her voice to come over the speaker.

"Hiii," she exclaimed.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Nothing, I just got home."

"You wanna do me a huge favor?" I was kind of embarrassed about asking her even though the same thing happened last night.

"Yeah"

"I'm really hungry can you bring me food?"

"Yeah no problem, Marissa's here can she come?" Now I was really nervous.

"Yeah sounds good, I'll pay you back when you come."

"K, see you in a bit"

They called me a few minutes later so I began to walk over to the main entrance. The thought that I was going to see the beautiful Marissa Cooper didn't really cross my mind, I was positive that I was over her and I didn't really worry. When they pulled up I noticed that Marissa was driving some black car so I didn't get a good look at her. I hopped in and we drove to our local Mc Donalds.

When we finally got back to my dorm room and parked I finally took in what the lovely Ms. Cooper was wearing, she was clad in only a sweat shirt and her leper boxers. It took me a while to finally be able to form a coherent thought and when I did I could only think 'wow'

I hate to admit it but I was firmly staring at her ass the entire walk up to my dorm room. When we finally made it to my lounge I couldn't think of anything but how long her legs were and how her hips moved with every step. Once we were in the lounge area of my building we talked of things I can't remember because, well my mind was near the gutter, okay I was knee deep in sewer.

After our meal was finished they left while I just watched her backside closely. I didn't know where my life was going but I was gonna come along for the ride.

AN- thanks for all the feedback, once again more is not frowned upon. Sorry for the slow and short update but it's been a hectic weekend and I just haven't gotten around to it. Once again thx. Oh yea, ive been switchin tenses a bunch cuz I cant decide which one to use so let me know if ya have a preference.


	4. Getting Crunk

**Chap 4- Gettin Crunk**

AN- Sorry, I kinda feel that I must clarify the whole Marissa baby thing. I kinda forgot that you guys weren't there and so I just assumed you knew the deal. Alright, well Marissa is a whore as is my personal Marissa. Harsh but true. See Marissa has dated MANY guys and has slept with even more. Johnny was her boyfriend at the time, but even before they broke up there was this guy Luke, oh yes she slept with him. So she got pregnant by a guy she was "in love with" but he had already impregnated some other girl and thus she was kicked to the curve and forced to have and abortion. Hopefully that'll clear some things up…sorry again for not letting you guys know the deal before.

I've now been at Berkeley for about a month. It's Friday and of course I am at Marissa and Summer's house, I don't even know if these girls have real jobs, they seem to be around me a lot. I mean, we've been up and down town at all hours of the day and yet I've seen them go to work maybe twice. Not the point though. Yup, I've been hangin with them more and more with everyday. I don't get why, I'm really the exact opposite of them and yet it seems like they cant get enough of me, I am loveable so I really shouldn't be that surprised. Ok, so other than the eating, sleeping and excessive watching of Friends that has been going on we've really bonded we've told each other secrets and shared stories. Their favorite has to be the one where it was Thanksgiving like two years ago and my mother asked me to clean the turkey, and I used dish soap. I know, laugh, and get it out, out? Good. This is Summer's favorite story of all time, she feels the need to tell any one who meets me the story and she even told her mother whom I have never met. But yeah, do you see the closeness?

So like I said, it's Friday and I'm at their apartment, again, watching Friends. I'm sure Marissa wants to punch us in the face for all the Friends quotes we've been throwing around, but c'mon could it BE funnier?

Any way, I'm here sitting on a couch and Marissa and Summer are at another one when Marissa exclaims that she is bored of watching Friends, which Sum and I think is impossible.

"C'mon guys it's Saturday night and where are we? At home watching Friends."

"What do you wanna do then?" Asks Summer who puts it on Pause.

"I was thinking we could finally get Lex here drunk."

"YEAH!"

"Ha no, how about we don't get me drunk." See I've never been drunk. I know I know, being from Newport, how is that possible but its true. I've always been a good girl without being a goody two shoes.

"Yeah, come on its college, this is what were suppose to do. Don't you agree Summer?"

"Yeah, come on. I wanna see you drunk. I can call Matt; he can get party with us."  
I guess the matter was settled and no matter what I did nothing could stop them from calling Matt, Matt of course brought his friend David who was…well not attractive. Before I know it, the guys are here and I'm on the couch with some coke and rum which I'm barely drinking.

"Lex, come one! You have to drink"

"I have Marissa, calm down. See coke and rum."

"You've taken like two sips!"  
"Still drinking."

All of the sudden I see Summer pulling out the shot glasses.

"Come on Lex.!" Summer whines. Then Marissa begins to whine and I just cant take it anymore. I take a shot. For my one shot the guys have taken 4 shots so they're pretty fucked up. Three shots later I'm chillin in a chair finally starting to feel it.

"I feel…awkward. Wow, weird." Now everybody's laughing at me and I of course have to make it worse.

"How you feelin?" asks Mike or Matt or whatever I can't remember his name.

"Awkward, it's like you guys are moving full speed but I'm moving super slow." At this Summer laughs semi-drunkenly.

"How?"

"Um, well like my motor skills are off." I think I'm slurring but I can't tell, I'm pretty sure 'cuz they're laughing at me and not I think I said something really funny but I don't know what. I start laughing hysterically then so do they.

Anyway, I don't remember how but somehow Marissa and I end up outside smoking a cigarette. I spot a party across the yard from Marissa's.

"Who are they?"

"I don't know I've never met them, my neighbors I guess."

"They look our age, let's go introduce ourselves." I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing her laugh but right now I'm too concentrated with getting down the steps. I feel Marissa hold onto me and help me down the stairs. I thank every God imaginable for allowing me to keep my mouth shut so I won't say anything inappropriate. I'm also thankful I didn't just smell her hair. So we make it, finally, to her neighbors. They were having a party too so they invited us in. I have to pee, a lot! When I get out I down a Bud Light and say my goodbyes. Again Marissa has to help me down the stairs and back up them when we get to her apartments. I barely step into the apartment when I need to pass out. I pass over Summer and what's his name and head straight for the bed.

'Wow, room spinning, yes. Indeed.'

A few minutes pass when I feel some body else sink into the bed, somehow I automatically know it's Marissa and I'm about to roll over when I feel someone else sink onto the bed, David and her begin to kiss. Even in my drunken state I know that this sucks and I can't ignore the noises coming from the two of them. I get up, grab a blanket and walk out into the living room where Summer and who ever he is are having sex, I cant see anything but I know that's what's happening. So I once again get my belongings and head on out to the balcony, it's kinda cold out here, but oh well. I lay my head on the pillow and pull the cover up to me, I've just gotten comfortable but apparently my bladder hates me so I have to pee again. I stumble my way to the bathroom and I chance a glance into the room and I see Mr. David on the floor and my Marissa on the bed sleeping. I still have to pee so that takes precedence but as soon as I finish I gather my belongings and make my way back into the room where the room resumes its spinning.

I wake up maybe two hours later and notice that David is gone; I also notice that Summer is making her way into the room.

"Hi."

"Hey, hung over?"

"Nope, I don't think so anyway, just a little tired."

"Good for you." Marissa startled me since I didn't notice her wake up. Summer joins us on the bed and we begin 'girl talk'.

"Why did you leave me alone with David last night?"

"'Cuz I didn't wanna be around for the sex."

"Gross, I wasn't gonna have sex with him. We were just kissing; he got mad when I pushed him away so he slept on the floor."

"Oh well, whatever I came back. I know someone had sex though." Man, Summer can turn red.

"Shut up! I've known him forever so it's not that bad."

"Whatever" A smirk is firmly planted on my face.

"Alright, well we better get ready for work."

"No way! Ms. Cooper and Ms. Roberts go to work. It must be some sort of horrible sign!"

"Shut up! Get dressed."

"Oh I like it when you get forceful on me Ms. Cooper, ma'am."

"Hey, are you guys picking me up tonight too?"

"Of course, like we'd let you stay home."

I'm not sure if I'm upset with Marissa for kissing David or if I'm excited about seeing her tonight, whatever.

"Hey, have you guys seen my headphones?" Where are they?

AN- again, thx for the comments, I like them and you guys should keep them coming, please . Alright, that last sentence will make sense later, and I'm still mad about that!!! Anyway, I hope I cleared up some things about Marissa and hopefully that helps you understand the story more alright well what are you waiting for? Comment!


	5. Pho and Borat

**Just Friends- Pho and Borat**

So, hopefully you remember me, I'm Alex Kelly. Let me recap what's been going on so far.

Came to Berkeley, got drunk, got my headphones stolen by David and what's his name.

So, since the drunken night Summer Marissa and I are inseparable, I've been with them everywhere and anywhere. I've gone to Church with Summer, I've gone and gotten groceries with Marissa, but my favorite thing I've done so far, is go to the movies with Marissa. It was a totally random day that we shared.

Here I am, doing the college thing…doing laundry and refusing to do my homework. Who needs psychology anyway? I know I don't, just because I want to be a psychology major doesn't mean I have to go to class right? I thought so. I just loaded a bunch of my "unmentionables" when I am startled by the sounds of David Bowie and Freddie Mercury singing the best song ever, next to No Doubt that is, "Under Pressure", for a second I want to just sit there and dance to their voices but then I remember that my phone is ringing not for my entertainment but to alert me that someone is calling. I check the caller I.D. and see M-Dizzle, which of course is Marissa.

"Hello?"

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"My laundry. You?"

"Just sitting at home. I have today off."

"That's cool, so what did you need?"

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to go out to Lunch."

"Who's paying?"

"Haha, I am, payback for last week."

Last week, I lent her money for some groceries.

"You don't have to pay me back, I don't lend stuff out to friends and then expect immediate repayment."

"I'm not doing this because I have to. Plus, you got something better to do?"

"Well…no."

"Okay well be ready in half an hour."

"I'm doing laundry."

"Well tell it to Hurry up, I'll be there in half an hour."

With that she suddenly hung up the phone I could only see the call ended screen. I couldn't hide my smile as I got ready so quickly I almost hurt myself. As promised, half hour later she rings me.

"Walk outside."

That apparently is our codeword for 'I have arrived, could you please begin to make your way outside.'

When I reached her monster truck and climbed in she began driving toward the restraint/entertainment part of town.

"So, I want Pho."

"Um, what's that?"

"Vietnamese food."

"Oh, well I've never had it so sure."

"Alright, well you better like it."  
"I've never had Vietnamese food but I usually like everything."

"Well you better like it or I'll feel bad."

"I'll do my best."

Believe it or not by the time we finished our small conversation we had arrived at our destination and parked.

We sat down at the small Vietnamese restraint where Marissa had to take over the ordering since I had no clue what was going on.

They brought us our first plate.

"Looks like a penis with weird vegetables in it."  
"What kinds of scary penises have you been looking at?"

"Well looking at this, I'm glad I'll never have one."

I love making her laugh, it's my new favorite thing.

"So, what do you wanna do after this?" She almost shyly asks.

"You're not sick of me yet?"

"Honestly I don't think I could ever get sick of you, I mean we're so different that it works."  
If I could blush I would be instead of telling her I felt the same something different came out of my mouth.

"Aw, you're gonna make me cry, wish I could say the same for you."

Naturally she throws a noodle at me and thus begins a noodle fight that earns us dirty looks for the waiter.

"So, do you wanna do something after this?"

"I've been wanting to see Borat for a while. But now that I've fed you I'm not sure."

A part of me knows she's joking but the rest of me is terrified of not being with her.

"I'll pay." I blurt out before the rest of my mind has real time to think.

"Alright, sounds good."

It's mightily convenient that the movie theatre is by where we are currently. The next movie doesn't start for a half an hour. We purchase the tickets and just look at each other.

"What are we gonna do for a half hour?"

"Can we go back to my room so I can finish the laundry. It'll only take a minute."

She agrees and we make our way back to my dorm.

We stand in front of the permit machine and try to pay for a half hour.

"It's not working."

"Well we'll just be gone for like 5 minutes, nothing will happen."

Those are her fateful words.

The walk to my place is back and uneventful, but when we get back to her truck we see a pink slip on it. She also turns pink. It's a 25 dollar ticket, granted it's not much but still. She goes on a crazy rave and we end up at the parking office disputing the ticket. They inform her to take it up online and we grudgingly leave. The ride back to the movie theatre is filled with her ranting and raving about this and that.

I pay for the tickets and meet her inside.

"Do you want anything?" I ask politely, see I'm a gentleman.

"I don't know."

"Can I have an Icee, half Cherry, half Blueberry."

"I want an Icee too, all Cherry."

We paid and found our seats. We had our legs up on the seats when I noticed what she was wearing on her feet.

"You have slippers on?"

She turned Cherry red.

"Yeah, but they kinda look like real ones." Her explanation falls by the waist side since I'm already too far gone to stop laughing. Once we both settle down, a thought pops into my head.

"Awe, we're on a 'day-date'."  
"Dangit…sorry Lex but I guess we're Just Friends."

We had just seen that movie the other night so the thought still stuck into our head. Once the movie began there was more of me teasing her about her slippers than actually watching the movie.

"That movie was alright."

"I guess, parts were funny."

"Guess I gotta drive you home now."

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea."

When we arrive, I jump out of her truck, because it's way too tall for me.

"Alright well I'll see you later."

"Yeah, don't worry, Summer's gonna pick you up after you get off work."

We both laugh as she drives away and I walk back to my room. Today was a good day.

AN- Sorry for the delayed chapter but I had a severe case of sloth. Let me know what you think, I should be wrapping this up in a few chapters, but who knows. Again, revue…its my lifes blood.


	6. Discovery Kingdom

**Just Friends-Discovery Kingdom**

Nothing's happened since the day at the movies, at least anything I can remember. I do know that hours and hours of Friend's have been watched.

Right now I'm sitting in my dorm room waiting for Summer to come pick me up. I'm going to play hooky today and instead of going to psychology, though I have a feeling today's going to be a quiz day, and I'm going to Discovery kingdom which I guess is like a theme park/zoo. Summer met some people at San Fran Community College and since there boyfriends and friends are in the military we're getting in for free.

_Pressure! Pushing down on me, pressing down on…_

"Hello,"

"Start walking."

Again I crack her code, grab my jacket and leave my room. As I walk down to meet her I can only think 'man I hope I don't fail psych.'

"Hiii…"

"Hey."  
"How are you?"

"um, good?"

"Sorry! I'm hyper!"

"I noticed. I'm hungry."

"Kay! Where do you wanna go?"  
"I don't care Jack-in-the-box."

"Kay!"

She was way too hyper for me. I didn't care though I was gonna get to eat. I ordered my usual #6, medium with curly fries and Dr. Pepper and then made our short trip back to her home.

When we got there I noticed that there were workers doing something to her house.

"What are they doing?"

"Putting up extra sound proofing."

I don't think I could have laughed harder. See, the three of us up here are just a tad bit loud. One time the girl's neighbor even came up here to reprimand us.

He went on and on about how he works and on weekends it's fine but he would like it to be quite on weekdays. Much to my extreme amusement Summer blamed the entire noise problems on Marissa who wasn't there and couldn't defend herself. She said that Marissa had been bringing home friends who were loud; she neglected to mention how loud she talks and how I jump on the girl's bed, but whatever.

Almost as soon as the workers left in walks Ms. Cooper.

"Hey guys, I got off work early. I'm coming with you."  
"Yay…" A whole day with her, I'm not sure whether to jump for joy or jump off a ledge.

Once the others arrived and Marissa was ready we got to introduction.

"Alex, this is Isabelle," Isabelle was a beautiful Latin girl, though she was chunky she carried it well, and she had big boobs. "Monique," Monique was also gorgeous, she was Isabelle's sister and was equally beautiful, and she was thin and petite. "George," George was Monique's husband…he was handsome…I guess. "Peter," wow, he was ugly…that's all. "Ernest," Isabelle's play thing for the day…whatever.

What was distracting me this whole time was Marissa, she had on black pants, white shoes and just a grey sweater, her hair was out of her face and I was going weak in the knees. Anyone else would look sloppy wearing such a casual outfit but 'wow'.

So we piled into the SUV and watched 'The Breakup' on the way there. Before I knew it we had arrived and were looking for parking. Next we were inline to pay got our tickets and paid.

I was in complete and total shock when Marissa looped her arm through mine in effect making us look like another one of the couples.

"I have to pee!" Screamed Isabelle, we looked for a bathroom and the girls then went into it but not before Marissa added:

"I'll be out in a second honey."

The guys and I remained outside.

"So you and Marissa?" Peter asked.

"What? No we're not together."

"You guys looked pretty coupley." Ernest put his two cents in. "I bet you'll be together soon." George remained quiet but I could see he agreed with the others.

The girls came out shortly after and I was again shocked when we 'couple up'.

"Lex you're too short for this," she gestured toward our joined arms. Yet, despite her discomfort she did nothing to remove arm.

"Where to first?" asked Summer.

"Let's just make our way around the park." See, George speaks.

We got in line for a wooden roller coaster. Since it was a Thursday few people were in the park allowing us to breeze through the lines.

As Marissa and I stood in line we watched the other couples get more and more coupley.

"I'm lonely," she sighed.

"Hey, it's ok you'll find someone."

"Yeah but thing's are complicated."

"Why? Got a person in mind?"

She was about to respond when the gates we were in front of opened allowing us to board the ride. I get nervous just before I get on a ride, somehow Marissa sensed this because she took my hand in hers, it was comforting and we rode the entire ride like that.

"That was bumpy." Commented Monique as we exited.

"Dude, my cell phone was jamming into my leg the entire ride." Everyone laughed at me but I knew there was going to be a cell phone shaped bruise on my leg. We boarded a few more rides as we went along, Marissa was my designated ride buddy but I wasn't informed that ride buddy also meant arm loopy buddy.

"Alright this one."

They pointed to a ride that was around a pole, you sat on the outside, got to the top and then they just dropped you.

"No."

"Why not?"

"This is just like Supreme Scream and I won't!"

"Why? Come on." Summer's trying whiney voice on me…oh its not going to work.

"I had a bad experience on one, I screamed all the way up, and bloody murder all the way down…I was still screaming on the way off it. People laughed."

Damn Marines with there strength dragged me into the line and wedged between Summer and Marissa who wanted to 'hear me scream like a little girl' I plummeted to my death…at least it felt like it. So I guess today is designated 'shock the shit outta Alex day' because the very first thing Marissa does when we get out of the ride area, instead of looping her arm through mine she grabs my hand and entwines our fingers. This is the weirdest thing I've ever felt, her slender fingers feel so right between mine, and her hand is so soft.

'Why is she doing this? Who cares it feels nice.'

"Wow guys you look like a couple."

That does it for her and she goes back to looping her arm through mine. In the fakest voice I've ever heard to her she says:

"Sorry Lex can't have people think we're together."

I just wanna scream to her that people already think that. Then as if to prove she's straight she begins talking about some guy who I don't like. Everybody but Summer is giving her the weirdest looks and then the looks turn to me as if saying 'who is she trying to kid?'

I shrug it all off because it's not important, right? Right.

We go on a few more rides, but it being a Thursday the park closes early.

On our way home she surprised me one last time by placing my head in her lap so I could rest, I got no rest done but I was comfortable. I was so confused by her, I can't for the life of me comprehend why she was being so touchy feely with me, I can only chalk it down to her being lonely and since amusement parks always make me lonely I guess I can understand.  
We get back to Berkeley and I get dropped off at home, they're going back to party but I have an early class in the morning that I actually like/have to be there for. Today was another good day.

AN-Hopefully this was good…things are confusing and I'm not sure if ill let them be together or not…who knows? Feedback is always appreciated and it's the only thing that has kept me writing, hopefully more is on the way. I wanna thank you guys for listening to my complicated tale…its confusing. Thanks again


	7. Home Now

**Just Friends-Goin Home**

So I'm going home today, I haven't been home in forever and since it's going to be a long weekend I decided to fly down. Marissa flew down yesterday but since I had a class today we couldn't fly down together. Since the amusement park things have gotten stranger between us, not only had she began to call me honey but there were frequent cuddle sessions that in no way did I initiate. I would simply be lying on her bed ready for bed when she would come and position us so that my arm was wrapped around her body and her head was just under my chin. I talked to Summer about it and she said she had no clue why Marissa was suddenly so needy.

The day after the trip we had to Discovery Kingdom some of us decided to go to a club I had never been to one so they dressed me up made me sexy. We're talking low cut shirt, barely there skirt and make up that said 'wanna fuck me?' Apparently some guys answer was 'yes' and I was the eye candy for them, the women looked like I could catch an STD by just touching them so I stayed to myself. Marissa looked more amazing then anything, I found myself in heaven when her and Summer sandwiched me to do some booty dances. Not that I like Summer that way but come on look at her, you can't tell me you would turn her down. I didn't think so.

The next big adventure happened with me and Summer; we decided to go party with some of the other friends she made. We traveled south to some beach and had ourselves a bonfire.

"So who are these friends?" I asked, I was tightly holding on to the 'oh shit handles'. Man, Summer cannot drive.

"Well Seth'll be there. Um, some guy friend's of mine and yeah I think that's it." She said not looking at the road at all when she was talking to me.

"Oh, alright, are we there yet?"

"Just about. You want food?"

"Yeah that sounds good."

We stopped by some Jack in the Box; I got my number 6, medium with curly fries…mmm. By the time we finished eating we had arrived at the beach and I could clearly see the bonfire.

"Hey guys!" Summer ran up to some people, they were all happy to see her.

"Alex, this is Burfday Chris, Thomas and Andrew."

"Hey guys."

"She's a lesbian." Ah count on Summer to introduce me like that.

"Hell yeah!" exclaimed Burfday Chris who was a rather large guy wearing a black shirt with matching black baseball hat.

"That's cool." Andrew coolly said while Thomas just shook my hand and gave me a friendly handshake.

"Oh, that's Pablo in the corner," Andrew pointed out.

"Who are the girls with him?" Asked Summer.

"He picked up some high school kids." Thomas explained with a disgusted look on his face.

"Shut up!" Summer also looked disgusted. Pablo had two blonde girls with him, nothing special.

For about an hour we sat by the fire just talking about nothing, having a few beers and cigarettes. Finally we all got tired of being so sober.

"Alright, I got some Jose." Burfday, who was called that because a drunken incident on his birthday, pulled out a medium sized bottle from his pocket I had my first shot of the night. That one was followed by three more within a 20 minute time span. By the time Seth had arrived at the party I was buzzed pretty good.

"Hey man, how's it goin?" I asked hugging him.

"Good to see you Ms. Kelly. Having fun in college?"

"Too much."

"You can never have too much." He gave me a pat on the back.

"Yeah you can. But tonight is all about fun, screw her!"

"Who?"

"Nevermind. Take a shot!"

"I don't think so." He looked back to his girlfriend. I couldn't stand her. I couldn't explain it but something about this girl just irked me. Anyway so I think I took another shot bringing the total so far to four shots of Jose.

"Hi guys!" One of the girls who were in the corner with Pablo makes her way toward us. "I'm Amber, Pablo's friend."

"Hi, I'm Summer."

"I'm Seth."

"I'm Alex." I extend my hand toward her with my best flirty smile. I don't know how old she is so it's not gross…alright it's still gross but whatever.

"Oh my God! I love your shoes." Alright well she complimented Summer's shoes; they're now best friends forever.

The next hours a blur, next think I remember is being in the back of Summer's car to 'sober up'. Whatever, I don't need to sober up. Whoa, when'd Amber get in here?

"Hi Alex." I can't tell if she's flirting.

"Hi Amber."

"Why are you in here?"

"I don't know. Why am I? Oh yeah, Summer said I should sober up a little."

"I don't think you need to be sober, I like you just the way you are."

Whoa, door's opening! Seth! I like Seth!

"Seth! I like you!"

"Guys! My and Joanne just got into a fight, what a bitch!"

"Don't worry. Just let's go and get some more alcohol, things will be better after that."

"Alright." We get out of the car, stumble whatever. We go to where the alcohol is and pour Seth a shot. I try to pour the shot down his throat, but I miss and get most of it in his eye. I take another shot given to me by Amber which I chase with a beer. Now I'm being taken somewhere by Summer, oh yeah, I've gotta pee.

"Alex, Amber is 15."

"What? That's crazy."

"I know Pablo's crazy for bringing her here."

"Yeah, that's gross."

Woo, gotta pee. Pullin down the pants, taking a pee behind the peer, haha I see Summer's ass! Oh that's funny. Okay, back to the party. Suddenly I see that someone's missing.

"Where's Marissa?"

"Marissa's not here honey."

"She left?"

"She never came."

"Can I call her?"

"Yeah here you go."

She handed me her phone, after a few rings it went to voice mail prompting me to leave a message.

'Hii, you're not here. I don't know why. It's fun here…you suck. Not really but whatever.' Background 'Alex!'

'Oh man, alright Riss, I gotta go bye.'

Okay, Amber wants me again. We go and sit on some rocks with Carissa, Andrew's girlfriend, and Andrew. Well, I try to sit some how I end up on the floor. Whatever, now I'm laying on some rock and Seth is trying to convince me that I'm drunk. I'm not but I agree not to drink anymore tonight. He finally lets me go and I stumble my way over to some people. It happens to be Summer, Burfday and some other guy named Chris. I have a beer in my hand, I don't remember the beer getting there but it's there. Oh yeah, Amber gave it to me, she's suddenly right next to me. Summer takes my beer, as soon as her back is turned I get another one in my hand by guess who, Amber, I quickly down the beer and have some more shots in between more beers. I don't remember talking for the rest of the night but I'm sure I did. I somehow end up in the bed of some ones truck; I think it's Chris'. I feel so cold; my teeth are chattering together, I need something to warm me up. I hear some one say my name so I sit up. I can't seem to hold myself up so I slouch against the person talking to me.

"You're not really a lesbian." This person says to me.

"Yes I am."

"No, you like the dick in your pussy." Thomas hotly says in my ear. I push him off me and lay back down, I see him trying to get my attention back but Amber again comes to my rescue.

"Alex. What's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm just so cold."

"Here have some of this." I look out the corner of my eye and see that Thomas is gone. I take a swig of her energy drink and lay back down. I think people are starting to leave because someone calls Amber to them. I instantly feel the need to empty my stomach and throw up leaning over the edge of the truck. Sadly that's not the first time I've thrown up tonight, I kept drinking after that. Yeah, people are starting to leave and Summer calls me over to her car.

Now, I'm riding in a car back to Newport, Summer's driving with Carissa in the passenger seat. Carissa and Summer didn't drink so it's alright for them to be driving; me and Seth are in the back. I'm so cold, my teeth are still chattering even though the heater is on and I've got a blanket over me.

"Here, Carissa switch places with Alex so she can get the full heater." Summer is thinking level headed. We switch places and I'm getting the heater blasted in my face but I can't feel the heat, my teeth are chattering. My thoughts are elsewhere though, I contemplate telling the girls of my slight crush on the 15 year old but I don't. I'm cold…so cold.

I can faintly hear them discussing where Seth and I should go, we can't go to Summer's because of the step monster and we don't know Carissa enough to crash there. I can hear Summer talking to someone on the phone but I can't make out who she's talking to. I guess I blacked out because next think I know I'm walking with Summer somewhere. She's got a blanket wrapped around me so I won't get sick or something. I suddenly feel another person holding me, this person I will never forget, they brought me to Marissa's. They're saying something but again I can't make it out. I'm still so cold and I let that be known. Marissa, Summer and Marissa laid me on the bed placing about 5 blankets on top of me. I couldn't feel any warmth from the blankets. Marissa came and checked to see if I had a fever which I didn't. The other girls left and Marissa tried to offer me some of her warmth by cuddling with me, it didn't work but again I passed out.

AN- I didn't like how I left it last time, so this time I decided to write a more detailed ending which changes why Marissa decides to be with Alex.


	8. Gonna throw up!

Just Friends- Gonna Throw Up

**Just Friends- Gonna Throw Up!!**

Oh my freakin' god! I'm gonna throw up! Where the hell am I? Oh crap I'm gonna throw up all over the place if I don't find the bathroom!

??-It's right through that door on the left.

I hear come from somewhere under the covers. I don't question anything since I can barely hold in the vomit. I barely make it to the toilet before I puke out anything I ever ate. I slowly flash back to the scene in the wedding singer where the kid is throwing up in the dumpster; I think a boot came out of me. I stay in the room for the next few minutes making sure it all came out of me before heading back into the room. I'm still too tired to logically think about where I'm at but as I begin to crawl back into the bed I see Seth's hair peak out from under the covers. At least I'm with friends. About 3 minutes later I begin to get that familiar ache in my stomach and my breathing quickly increases, not what you're thinking dirty minds, I'm gonna throw up again! I run back to the bathroom just in time again. When I get back into the room I see Summer in the bed with Seth waiting for me. She looks quite amused at my pitiful appearance.

Summer-Morning sunshine!

Alex-You're just lucky I can't move enough to kick your ass.

I decide to lie on the floor instead of joining the pair on the bed; I need my space right now.

Summer-What? I didn't make you drink that much.

Alex-Ugh, I think I'm gonna die!

Summer-Well here, drink this.

She handed me bottled water which I greedily drank from.

Seth-So, did you have fun last night?

Alex-I guess…but I don't think it's worth it.

Another wave of slightly bearable nausea ran through me. I also couldn't keep my eyes open, but I couldn't sleep either.

Summer-Well I'm just glad you're still alive, you really had us all scared last night.

Alex-Why?

Seth-Well, the uncontrollable shaking and not being able to feel any warmth kinda freaked us out.

That's when everything came back full force, I had to clench my eyes shut to ward off more nausea but I remembered a lot, including where I currently was.

Alex-Sorry guys, did I do anything bad?

Marissa then of course chose this moment to come back into what I could only assume to be her room.

Marissa-Finally you're awake! God damn Alex you scared me!

The force of her words startled everyone in the room and she quickly calmed down but the tension was still rolling off of her.

Alex-I'm sorry I was stupid.

Summer-We were just telling Alex about the bad things she did last night.

Marissa-Sounds exciting, what'd she do?

Marissa sank down onto the floor with me. Sensing I was in pain she began to gently rub my back.

Summer-Well do you remember a certain fifteen year old Ms. Kelly?

Alex-Amber? What the hell did I do?

I feel Marissa stiffen next to me and she stops rubbing my back which is kinda good since I was feeling nauseas again.

Summer-You tell me? Where did you guys disappear to?

I try searching my brain but I'm coming up severely blank. But that could also be due to the fact that I again have to throw up. This time I calmly make my way to the bathroom to throw up what can only be described as pure water and phlegm. When I walk back out into the room the others actually begin to look pretty concerned about me.

Seth-You need something to settle your stomach.

Alex-No, I need sleep but first I need to find out what I did with Amber.

I couldn't let go of the curiosity.

Summer-Well all I know is that you two disappeared together for a good fifteen minutes, and in the car you said "guys, is it bad if I have a crush on a fifteen year old."

Alex-No way! I said that out loud? I thought I just said that in my head!

Seth-Nope, out loud for the world to hear. Then you started giggling and said you couldn't tell us what happened. So, what did happen?

Alex-I don't know! I really don't remember. I don't think I did anything, she's fifteen and I don't even remember what she looked like!

Seth-Well I don't know but we should go get you something to settle your stomach.

Marissa-There's nothing here, I guess my parents are on some big trip so it's just me until Kaitlin comes home tomorrow.

Summer-Alright, Seth and I will go get supplies. You just sleep hun.

Alex-Okay.

I was already kinda drifting off to sleep on the floor as they said these things but then I felt some hands begin to lift me up, I helped myself as they set me back onto the bed and into some weird dream world. A while later Seth and Summer returned with Soups and Cokes, which they said would help to settle my stomach. I proved them wrong as I threw up everything they put into my stomach. A few hours and lots of dry heaving later we all agreed that a shower would help me feel better. It didn't and I almost threw up a few times during said shower but I made it through. Eventually Summer and Seth decided it was time for them to go home unfortunately I couldn't go home because my parents would kill me for being so hung-over, so Marissa offered to take me later back to the airport so I could head back home to Berkeley, and since my parents didn't even know I was coming down for the weekend it would all be okay. The entire day Marissa had been acting the same, except for little moments when I would catch her eye and it would appear she was trying to convey something I couldn't quite put my finger on. As we were riding back to the airport we stopped to get something to eat but I couldn't even keep that down! I must have really messed myself up! I never threw up so many times in one day, at least not without having the stomach flu or something equally horrible. Finally as we were getting close to the airport Marissa finally spoke to me honestly.

Marissa-You really scared me last night Alex.

I could tell this wasn't the right time to apologize.

Marissa-Do you know what could have happened? You could have died! How could you drink so much and with people you don't even know!

She was getting more and more emotional but she wasn't quite crying.

Alex-I'm sorry, I really did mess up and trust me I'm paying for it now.

Marissa-Just, promise never to do that again!

Alex-I promise.

We arrived at my drop off location and she got out of her car to help me with my suitcase.

Alex- This is gonna be a fun ride with my hangover.

I smiled a bit trying to lighten the semi-heavy mood. Marissa just wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

Marissa-I'm glad you're okay, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you.

She quickly pulled away and got back into her car. I could only dumbly wave goodbye to her as she drove away. As I was checking in for my flight I felt the phone in my pocket vibrate. I shuddered as I read who it was from.

Amber-Hey there sexy! How r u feeling?

She must have put her number in my phone yesterday and I must've stupidly given her mine. I hit the erase button on the text then erased her number. I don't need to be reminded of that mistake!

AN- True story! That was the WORST hang-over I've ever had in my entire life! I really did not feel better until the Sunday after the party! I wanted to die! Except instead of a plane ride, I had a car ride back home to endure, SUCKED! And the whole Amber thing, yeah there's really some fifteen year old out there I may have statutorily raped, but if I can't remember it it didn't happen right? Right! So yeah, I finally updated, don't know when I'll do it again…I like being a mystery like that! Who knows I may update again by Monday…no promises though.


End file.
